


Say Anything

by EJOakenshield



Series: Within [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJOakenshield/pseuds/EJOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the accident, Bifur was isolated in his own mind. He had given up all hope of being close to his family and friends again. The idea of forming a new relationship was nothing short of an impossibility, but a young, over curious prince may just prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Not the type of rain that pours and soaks you to the bone, but the light, almost bouncing drops that seep into you slowly, almost without notice. Of course, it didn't matter. The company had been riding in it for long enough that everything they were wearing or even had with them at all was completely saturated with water. Kili always said he liked the rain, but now he was going through every time he had mentioned it in the past and cursing himself for each one. He took his hands off the reigns, and wrapped his arms around himself.

It didn't help.

He looked to his left at his brother who looked just as miserable, if not more so. Of course, he always hated the rain. Kili felt bad for him. For everyone, actually, and the ponies. Particularly their burglar, who looked like he was almost drowning in the rain. He thought about giving him his cloak, but figured it wouldn't do well considering how soaked it was. Fili shifted in the side of his vision, and Kili glanced over. He was shuffling into a leather bag attached to his saddle. He didn't notice his brother was watching as he urged his pony to speed up. He made it to the burglar quickly, and pulled a blanket from the bag, and draped it over him quickly. Bilbo looked up in surprise, but Fili just smiled at him. Kili grinned himself. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed his brother's affections, and he was enjoying watching it unfold.

He was relieved to see Thorin raise his hand and sign: /Cave./ in Iglishmek. Most of the company knew Iglishmek well. It was commonly taught and used among the dwarfs. Fili and Kili had been fortunate enough to learn a bit more than the average dwarf thanks to Balin, and Thorin, but there was still a lot he didn't know. This was the only way that Bifur could communicate with the company, and Kili found himself frustrated that he couldn't understand everything he signed or said. Perhaps he would if he would have paid more attention as a boy. It made conversing with him very difficult. Kili only noticed this because he felt relatively close with every member of the company except for Bifur, and he felt a bit guilty for it.

The company rode forward, and it turned out that the 'cave' Thorin had noticed was a large bluff that shielded the company, and their ponies, so perfectly from the rain, the morale couldn't help but lift almost immediately. Bombur, and Bofur took on the task of building a fire. Luckily there was some wood under the bluff, but it wasn't too much, and they knew they were in for a cold night, but at least they could have supper, and dry as much as possible.

Everyone sort of separated into thier own groups, after spreading their coats and boots around the fire. Bombur and Bofur started working on supper. Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin strolled away to discuss things. His brother had stretched out his bedrolls already, and Fili smirked when he saw the hobbit sitting beside him, talking away about something, completely missing Fili's enamored gaze. The 'Ri brothers settled near the fire, Ori opening a book, Nori sharpening his dagger, and Dori started scolding Bofur and Bombur over the amount of ginger they were adding to the stew. Oin and Gloin sat on the other side of the fire, simply enjoying the moment of relaxation, smoking matching pipes.

Kili was standing just behind Ori, Nori, and Dori, considering adding his input to the ginger discussion, when movement on his left caught his eye. It was Bifur. He had found a large boulder, near the edge of the makeshift roof, far away from the fire, and company, that was flat enough on top to sit. It was so close to the edge, in fact, if the warrior simply put his right hand out to the side, it would be lost in the rain. He'd jumped on top of it and was now leaning against the stone bluff, his legs stretched out in front of him. He pulled out a partially started carving and set to work.

Kili looked toward the fire, but then back to Bifur and decided he would take the more quiet option. He walk over to the boulder slowly, and he didn't seem to be noticed at all. When he got close enough to hear the knife scraping into the wood, he cleared his throat softly, causing Bifur to look up. He blinked at the prince a few times before setting his artwork down and signing: /All is well?/

Kili nodded. "I just thought you needed some company." He smiled but it faded quickly as he noticed Bifur's blank stare. "Unless you wanted to be alone."

Bifur shook his head. /Join./

Kili smiled and jumped up on the edge of the boulder, letting his legs swing below him, Bifur's thighs almost touching his lower back. The warrior seemed content with this and picked up his carving, and went back to work. Kili watched him in silence for a moment. He wanted to speak, and have a real conversation with him for once, but he felt a bit rude to speak while he worked, knowing he would have to stop in order to respond. The prince eyed the carving in his hands. He could tell it was a bird of some kind, but it wasn't yet complete. Kili didn't really think as he asked: "Who is this for?"

Bifur's hands slowed, and after just a moment of finishing his current strokes, he sat the carving, and dagger down beside him, and signed: /No plan. For pleasure./

Kili nodded, relieved that he had yet to use a sign he didn't know, and appreciative that he was signing slowly compared to how he gestured to Ori, Thorin, or his cousins. He felt a bit guilty when Bifur did not pick up his work again, and sat there, as if patiently waiting for Kili to speak again. "I should let you finish." He said finally. He placed his hands on the boulder as if to jump off, but he lingered for just a second. Long enough for Bifur to reach out and touch his carving thoughfully, then he slid it back.

He lifted his hands: /Not important./

Kili frowned instantly. He had understood the first sign, but not the second. He felt immediately embarrassed and looked down as he spoke. "I don't know that sign."

"Important."

The prince and toymaker looked up to see Ori walking sheepishly towards them.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pry."

"No." Kili said with a smile. "Thank you. I don't know Iglishmek as well as you."

Bifur tapped the prince's shoulder to regain his eyes. /Hard to learn. Takes time./

Kili nodded to show the both he understood. Ori made it to the boulder and looked up at it with a frown, and then took a spot on a smaller boulder beside it. "I can teach you if you'd like." He offered with a smile. "Master Bifur knows anything I don't."

Kili was actually very happy for the offer, and his excitement was evident, now that he was older and understood the usefulness of such things. "Would you? I'd like to know more."

"Of course." Ori smiled. "Master Baggins has expressed interest in it as, and if Thorin doesn't object Master Bifur and I were going to teach him. You can join us." The scribe seemed satisfied but looked up sharply with a sudden afterthought: "Of course we could still teach you if Thorin does not allow Bilbo to learn."

Bifur nodded in agreement. The prince smiled at them.

"Ori, Kili, Bifur!" Dori's voice soared in the odd shaped cavern. "Come eat, lads!"

They didn't need to be told more than once. They all stood. Kili jumped off the boulder easily and walked side-by-side with Ori, with Bifur just behind them. Once they got their food, they sat around, speaking more of the sign language. The stew was good, and so was the conversation, and Kili's chest started to feel warm, and he felt so close to comfortable, he had to sigh. He looked up as Bifur lit his pipe, and watched the smoke dance around in the air.

Bofur's flute started to play from the other side of the fire, and Kili felt that comfortable feeling wrapping itself around him. He stared down into the fire, after thanking Ori for taking his bowl. The flames were wild, unpredictable, and beautiful. The song Bofur was playing was low, and sweet. It reminded Kili of a slow moving river, or drifting clouds.

All of the tanquil elements sent a wave of exhaustion through the young prince. He closed his eyes, and let the music, and the crackling of the fire surround him. He let the feelings overwhelm him. He found himself feeling very warm on his right side. He felt nice, and before he could process anything, the music and fire soothed him to sleep.

...

Bifur looked to his right, jumping a bit as Kili leaned over. As soon as the prince came in contact with Bifur's shoulder, he embraced the warm and contact. Bifur looked down at him, and saw that his eyes were closed softly. He was shocked. Even though Kili may be asleep, the toymaker was still surprised that he was comfortable with the touch.

Bifur felt a surge in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. Since the accident, he had kept himself distant from everyone. Even Bofur and Bombur. The young prince was very beautiful, and his youth and innocence were as bright as the stars. Bifur would be dishonest to say he hadn't gazed upon him.

Now, the prince had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He glanced over the prince to see Ori looking at them with a small smile. Bifur shrugged with one shoulder and lifted his free hand that wasn't holding his pipe. /Tired./ He signed simply.

"I see that." Ori said, raising his eyebrows at the toymaker.

Bifur did not react to the young scribe's questioning eyes. He looked back to the fire and puffed on his pipe, not quite sure how to react. His eyes slowly started scanning the camp, look for Kili's things. He concluded the most appropriate thing to do with the prince was to roll out his bedding and place him there. He may have a short memory, black outs, and night terrors, and his mind may have limited his ability to communicate, but he was still an honorable dwarf, with morals, and feelings.

However, he found himself lingering, enjoying the feeling of closeness. It only added to the forgotten experience that it was a dashing young piece of royalty. Though he did feel as if he'd stepped out of place. He took a deep breath, and looked over to Ori, who was staring at the small group of dwarves by the edge of the bluff. He waited paitently for him to look back at the fire. Once he did so, the toymaker raised his hand, and Ori noticed quickly.

/Things./ He motioned, and pointed to Kili.

Ori understood immediately, and shot up, and scrambled away, looking for the prince's things. Bifur watched him as he checked through each pack until he came across Kili's. He lifted it, with a bit of difficulty. He made his way to the right of Bifur, and unrolled his bedding quickly. He smiled at Bifur, and then scurried away toward Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin, who were standing, watching the rain, and smoking.

Bifur looked down at the prince, who was now completely taken by sleep. He couldn't help but smile down at him. He gently turned, and tucked his arm that Kili was resting on around his slender back. He scooped his other arm under his knees, and stood in one easy movement, lifting the light prince swiftly.

Kili shifted just a bit, but he melted into the hold in the same way Bifur had seen him do with Fili and Thorin. In fact, those were the only two dwarves he had seen the prince act this close to. He wasn't quite sure what he had done to earn the honor, but as he placed the dark prince in his bedroll, and pulled the small blanket around his shoulders, he prayed desperately that he would remember it when the night was over.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kili awoke, he had to grumble, not finding the same comforting warmth he had fallen asleep with. He peaked one eye open, seeing that it was still dark outside, especially now that their fire had depleted, and the rain had not let up at all. He didn't move, not want to let the warmth he'd captured under his blanket escape. He let his eyes scan across the camp, seeing everyone sleeping normally, and everything as it should be.

He started counting the company, wondering who was on watch. He noticed everyone accounted for in front of him, expect for Dwalin, and Bifur. He lifted up quietly, and noticed quickly that a bedroll was on his right, a but away, more than arms length, but still perfectly lined with his and its position had placed him right in between the sleeping dwarf, and the fire.

He assumed it must be Fili. Who else would do something so corny as to shield him from the stormy night? He slowly stood, and stretched, wondering how long he'd been asleep. He fumbled in his pack for his pipe. He found it, after a bit of difficulty thanks to his dreamy state, and started walking back to the large boulder he and Bifur had conversed on the day was then he noticed that the sleeping dwarf beside him, had dark hair. Obviously, not his brother.

The young prince tilted his head, and scanned around the camp again. A smile crept across his face as he realized that it was Bifur. He was a bit confused, and more than a little curious as to why the warrior artist had decided to place his bed there. He had never done so before, or had Kili never noticed? He shook his head a bit, and quietly moved away. He glanced around, and noticed Dwalin standing over by the boulder he had been heading for.

"Ya should be sleepin'." The warrior said, without even looking, before the prince got too close.

Kili couldn't help but smile. "I've been asleep." He teased, jumping up on the large rock. He sat, letting his legs dangle off the edge, his knees level with Dwalin's shoulders.

"Hm."

Kili didn't mind the warrior's blunt way. He knew him well, and had become endeared to it. He lit his pipe and puffed away, feeling unreasonably happy. Dwalin looked over and gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing. The prince attempted to hold the silence, really, but his mind just didn't work that way. Quiet caused his mind to wander, which caused him to be talkative.

"It's raining a lot." He said wistfully.

Dwalin just sort of shuffled, and said: "Aye."

"I hope it's not an omen." The prince said with a laugh.

Dwalin cracked a smile. "If it is, I'd see us prove it wrong."

Kili felt a pride rise in his chest, and he smiled brightly, but held in any words, for fear he'd speak too loudly, as he was prone to do. He enjoyed his pipe and watched the rain fall. He suddenly found himself thinking of Bifur, and how he had sheltered him from the stormy night. He smiled warmly over his pipe, but it faded, and he couldn't hold in his words any longer: "Why did Master Bifur decide to help us?"

"What?" Dwalin sounded as if he had completely forgotten the prince.

"Master Bifur. Why did he join the company?"

"I don't know everythin'." Dwalin said, taking the pipe Kili offered to him. "Why don't ya ask 'im?"

"I don't know." Kili said, but he did, and he added immediately: "I feel rude. It's not my place to ask him things like that."

"I don't think he'd find it out of place. It is yer family's quest, after all."

Kili nodded. That made sense, but he still didn't feel right about it. Bifur wasn't very difficult to speak to, but he was unpredictable, and though he never got angry when his mind was clear, he could get very nostalgic and spaced. He didn't want to cause him any discomfort. He broke out of his thought when Dwalin held his pipe back out to him.

"Why'd ya wanna know?"

Kili shook his head. "No reason."

Dwalin huffed in his way, but didn't press it further. Kili glanced behind him at the company, and smiled. He could see the relationships forming, simply in the way they chose to sleep. Fili was close to Blibo, though they were not holding each other, they're foreheads were nearly touching. Thorin was sitting up, and lightly sleeping against another large rock, and Bofur was lying with the top of his head a couple inches from the king's thigh, sleeping soundly. Ori was sleeping beside Dori, of course, but Kili couldn't help but feel that the scribe was uncomfortable. Suddenly, Kili noticed that there was no place that Dwalin would have been sleeping, and he finally looked back to the warrior, and spoke again.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"No where now. Already packed up."

"Where were you sleeping then?"

"You're full of questions this morning, princeling. What's into ya?"

"Nothing." Kili lied, or did he? He felt like he was, but he wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question even if he had wanted to. He was just... changed. He felt more adult, and a bit elated. Like there was something wonderful that he had been expecting that was right around the corner.

The warrior shrugged him off, and turned back toward the camp. "It's time to move."

...

As the day went on, it did not go as smoothly as Kili had felt that morning. As much as he had hoped, there had been no time for lessons, or talks with Bifur and Ori, but he certainly had not expected to be hunted by orcs atop wargs, and chased by an impossibly large bear-man-beast-sorcerer-thing, and end up spending the night in the very being's living room, surrounded by animals, and a very tired, shaken company of dwarfs.

Needless to say, the young prince was exhausted and felt no interest at all in learning anything once they had all settled and finished eating some quickly prepared dinner. Kili lied down on his stomach, propped on his elbows, smoking away at his pipe. Ori sat beside him, with his legs crossed, going on about the basics of the language, and it's origin's and other things that had really nothing to do with actually communicating. It was all going right over Kili's head as he allowed himself to get lost in the fire again, though making sure not to fall asleep. There was no music this time, as Bofur had disappeared to the loft some time ago.

He allowed his eyes to drift around the room. He wasn't quite sure what he was searching for, but when his eyes came full circle from and back to Ori, he felt dissatisfied. Bilbo and Fili were sitting together, speaking of the different traditions held by dwarfs and hobbits. Bilbo was rambling on so much, he was completely oblivious to Fili's slack-jawed stare. Kili smirked. His brother was definitely fascinated by the hobbit.

He searched for his uncle, suddenly curious to see if he had noticed the growing bond, and found him not among the men. He furrowed his brow and lifted up, looking around. Ori stopped talking suddenly and look over at the prince.

"Something wrong?" The young scribe asked.

Kili did not look to him, but answered quickly: "Thorin. Where is he?"

Ori glanced around. "I'm not sure, though I'm certain he's close."

Kili nodded as he started counting the surrounding company, and found everyone accounted for other than Bofur and Thorin. He found himself incredibly confused. He knew that Bofur had gone up to the loft not long ago, so where was Thorin. He stood, handing his pipe to Ori, who looked at it in shock, and sat down by the prince's other belongings.

"I'll be right back." He said quickly and strode over to where his brother was sitting. He couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed look his brother shot him. "Pardon me, Mr. Baggins." He knew addressing the hobbit would only further annoy his brother. "But I must steal my brother for a moment."

Bilbo smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't keep him."

"Perhaps I'd rather be kept." Fili had to break his frustrated expression when Bilbo tilted his head in an innocent fashion. He then silently stood, and bid the hobbit a momentary farewell.

As they moved away from the hobbit, Kili broke the tension before he brother could complain. "Have you seen Thorin?"

Fili looked around. "No, why?"

"I have a feeling he's up in the loft... with Bofur."

"Bofur?" Fili looked confused for a moment, and then a smile crept across his face. "Now, that would be interesting."

Kili nodded. "Shall we see for ourselves?"

The brothers grinned at eachother. They headed over to the ladder, Kili leading the way. As they slowly started to climb, Bofur's voice faded into the night: "I guess that's one way to tell them."

"Tell them what?" The two jumped visibly as Kili lumbered up the ladder, followed by his brother. Kili couldn't help but notice that Thorin was almost shaken, and the look Bofur gave his uncle was full of ... something. They walked over and knelt down beside them. Fili beside Thorin, and Kili beside Bofur. The toymaker looked to Kili and smiled, and the prince couldn't help but return it. He seemed happy, more so, in fact.

"You two should be sleeping." Thorin said, not even trying to hide his frustration.

"You should be, too." Kili said.

"We couldn't sleep." Added Fili.

"Nope."

"Too hot."

"Too many animals."

"Floor is hard."

"Yes, very."

"This hay looks much nicer to me." Fili plopped back onto the hay where Thorin had been, and snuggled into it, clasping his hands behind his head. Kili smiled brightly, and did the same, sufficiantly amused at how well they were annoying their uncle. Obviously, there was something to this. Thorin and Bofur looked at each as the brothers got comfortable. Bofur couldn't help but smile, and Thorin couldn't help but scowl. Then the toymaker took a deep breath, and Thorin gave him a curious look, but didn't stop him as he started talking.

"Lads?"

The brothers each perked. Fili sitting up, and Kili, turning on his side, and resting his chin in his hand to look at the toymaker, both moved quickly, and in no way like they had been ready for sleep. Kili wasn't sure what he was waiting to hear, but he knew whatever it was would either confirm, or disprove his suspicions.

"Um..." Bofur seemed to be stumbling for words, which wasn't like him. Kili watched intensely, wondering if they had pushed too far. "We were up here for a reason." He said finally, but the brothers looked at each other, and then back to him, waiting for more. That wasn't exactly an explanation. Bofur looked to Thorin, with desperate eye. Kili felt the guilt again, and looked to Thorin, but the king just shook his head, and looked away. Finally,the toymaker sighed deeply, and said: "For privacy..."

The brothers locked their eyes, and Kili knew that Fili was saying 'You were right!'

"Oh." Fili said blankly, looking back up at Bofur.

Kili sat up slowly.

Then suddenly Fili's face crept into a smile. "Ooohh..!" Kili was right behind him, and immediately started giggling, but it wasn't a mocking laugh. The brothers were laughing in shock, and happiness. They had waited for so long to see their uncle give in to some kind of love, but here? Now? Bofur? It was as humorous as it was captivating.

Then suddenly Fili shot up, and helped his brother to his feet. "Understood." He said with a grin. They turned and started going for the ladder, but just before Fili's head went below view, Thorin spoke.

"Fili."

He stopped.

Thorin placed his finger to his lips, and gave him a look. Fili smiled in a way that Bofur almost found wise, and nodded. Bofur could tell by the look in his eye that he understood, and wouldn't say anything.

When the brother's got to the bottom of the ladder they looked at each other with a mixture of shock and humor. Fili sighed and ruffled his brother's hair. "Looks like your feeling what right."

"I'm glad." Kili said, but the emotion that started to wash over him, made his statement untrue. He felt sad, almost lonely. He was jealous, though he would never admit it. His heart was swelling for Thorin and Bofur. The more he thought of it, the more sense it made. The problem was... he envied it. Finding someone to fit with you so perfectly, it was undeniable fate. The young prince couldn't imagine someone fitting with him in that way. How could they? He was all over the place. He didn't know himself, let alone someone else being able to understand him.

"Kili?" Fili's voice was sudden, and it was apparent he had been trying to regain his attention.

"Huh? Yes?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just-"

"Shocked?"

"A bit." Fili smiled at him, but Kili couldn't help but notice he was distracted, and it suddenly reminded him that his uncle wasn't the only one finding love. The youngest prince smirked: "Where do you think he is?"

"I'm not sure. He was by the fire but now I don't see him."

"Why are you so concerned?" He teased.

"Concerned about what? I'm not concerned."

"Oh yes, you are. You told on yourself the moment you didn't ask who I was speaking of."

Fili couldn't help but grin, knowing he'd been caught. "That obvious?"

"To me."

They lingered for only a moment longer before Kili excused himself, allowing his brother to seek out the hobbit before they had to sleep.

Kili turned and headed to the large window, hoping to catch a sight of the stars, but as he made his way, he heard breathing to his left. He glanced over to see Bifur sleeping, far from everyone. He stopped and stared. He seemed to be sleeping deeply, but not comfortably, and Kili wondered why he had decided to sleep so far from the warmth of the fire. Perhaps it wasn't his intention to fall asleep there. The prince started walking over to him, deciding he should probably wake him, and have him move closer to the camp. He would be more comfortable.

Once he reached Bifur, he found himself hesitating. There was something about that simply fascinated Kili. He was mysterious, like Thorin. Loyal, like Dwalin. Understanding, like Bofur. Intelligent, like Ori. Yet, he could barely communicate. Something about him was incredibly captivating.

The prince took a shaky breath, before reaching out, and gently gripping the warrior artist's shoulder.

When a sudden pain shot through his wrist, Kili's eyes shot up, certain an unseen assailant had sunk up behind him, but when he saw nothing, his eyes feel back down to Bifur, who was gripping his wrist, and staring up at him with hot intensity.

"Bifur?" Kili said, releasing his shoulder, and returning his gaze with concern. He tried to stand, but the warrior was strong.

The look in his eyes was completely foreign Nothing Kili had ever seen from Bifur, or any other dwarf, for that matter. It was completely... animalistic. Just as the young prince was starting to loose feeling in his hand, the warrior shoved him back. Kili found himself staring down a sight he'd never seen before. Bifur's hair was nearly on end, and he was eying the prince as if he were a starving wolf ready to pounce on an injured deer. The warrior took two steps forward, and then without warning, there was flash in his eyes. A change. For just a split second, Bifur looked worried. Frightened almost, and then he turned, gripped a large bench, and threw it with ease, and incredible force onto the wall behind him. The crash was sickening and Kili nearly jumped out of his skin. The prince fell down, fear, and deep concern, gripping his heart. He backed away on his hands until his back pressed against the wall.

He didn't understand. He had witnessed Bifur's episodes before, but nothing like this. He was completely lost. Not himself. Of all the emotions that fell over him, there was one the shook him to the core. Something he couldn't explain.

Kili was heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

Kili was frozen to the wall, trying desperately to get a hold of himself. He was hurt, and he was struggling to realize why. He had gotten some kind of high hope for Bifur, and whatever his expectations had been, they were shattered. He had never expected Bifur to look at him, directly in his eyes, and act as if he had never seen him before... like he wanted to hurt him... but then again, he had stopped.

He had stopped!

Suddenly all of the memories of Bifur's episodes flooded back to him. More than once had he seen Bifur violently lunged at his own family. Even Thorin... but he had the young prince in his grip, literally, and yet he had faltered... thought... hesitated... remembered. As the conclusion of the thoughts brought him to his feet, he saw Bofur fly down the ladder to the loft, with Thorin close behind.

Kili started to run to them, but a large object caught his attention. It was another large wooden bench. He dropped down, and it flew over him. He looked up just in time to see that the whole company was on it's feet. Dwalin grabbed Ori's wrist and yanked him out of the way. Then he saw his brother, and Bilbo standing right in the path of the massive projectile. Fili reacted quickly, nearly diving to safety, but stopped himself when he saw that the hobbit was frozen in his place, eyes gaping. The elder prince jumped over with no hesitation, putting his back towards the colossal missile. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo, and dropped as quickly, and as low, as he could, curving himself over the burglar.

They were too far away for Kili to know for sure if they had been hit, but he did not hesitate to wonder. He dashed to the corner where the bench had landed. It took him only a few seconds, and when he made it, he noticed instantly that the bench had been lodged to each wall, making a small triangle of safety. Kili slid under it swiftly, and finally released the breath he was holding, when he saw his brother and the hobbit, still in the same position, with Fili's shoulders mere inches from where the bench had been stopped.

"Fili..?" Kili choked out, and dropped down beside them.

Bilbo looked up instantly, his eyes moving frantically, realizing for the first time what had just happened. Fili looked up at the bench, then to his brother. A grin slowly crawled onto his face, and he sighed deeply. Kili couldn't help but returned it, relieved for his brother's safety. He waited until Bilbo's eyes went back to the bench before subtly reminding his brother, with gestures, that he was still holding the hobbit. The prince nearly gasped, yanked himself up, bringing Bilbo with him, and then released him so suddenly, the hobbit almost fell over.

"Um..." Fili dusted the hobbit's coat off, and did his best to ignore his brother's snickering, as he rose to join them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm..." Bilbo had to literally shake himself back to reality. "I'm fine. Thank you..."

As adorable as the scene was, once it sank in that his brother, and Bilbo, were unharmed, he remembered Bifur, and suddenly realized it was quiet. He ducked under the bench, and saw Bofur placing a blanket over the, now sleeping, warrior. He walked over slowly, making sure that Bifur was breathing and alright. Bofur and Bombur noticed him instantly.

"He'll be alright, lad." Bofur said with a small smile. "Just needs some rest."

Kili nodded, but couldn't take his eyes off of him. He spoke: "I didn't mean to ... I mean... I just thought... he might be cold." He looked up at the brothers, and both had understanding in their eyes.

"Kili." Bofur said, "You didn't do that. Bifur didn't do that. It was the ax..." He nodded as if that was supposed to be a satisfactory answer, but the pain in his own eyes showed that it was just all he rationalize it as.

"But he... remembered me."

"What?" Bombur closed his eyes, and shook his head. He smiled at Kili as if he were young child that needed an explanation to a simple thing. "Kili... Lad, he doesn't know anything when he's like that."

"He did. He could've hurt me. He had the chance, and he didn't."

Bofur walked over to the prince, and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "Kili, don't take this the wrong way, but if you were that close to him, and you didn't get hurt... you should consider yourself very lucky." He glanced over to his cousin. "That ... wasn't him." He gave the prince a gentle squeeze, turned and hugged his brother, before he walked off slowly to rejoin Thorin.

Bombur watched his brother go with a worried sigh, then turned his head to look at his cousin. He let out another worried sigh, and then directed his attention to the confused prince. "It's nice of you to worry about him, laddie... but don't trick yourself into thinking he isn't dangerous." He paused for a moment to watch his cousin take a few breaths, before adding: "Let him sleep." Kili nodded, and Bombur returned it, then made his way over to the others, who were doing their best to remove the bench from the walls.

Kili watched him go. He couldn't help but disagree with both him, and Bofur. His heart just knew differently. He took a deep breath, and walked back over to the wall he'd found himself glued too before. There was another large bench against it. Kili sat, well, more like climbed, on it, and let his eyes travel around the massive room, and the dwarves within it. Everyone seemed wrapped up in their own little world, but the elephant in the room was ever present and the quest, and it's looming dangers, were not forgotten.

Life goes on, however, and he could see everyone was coping in their own ways.

Thorin had found solace in Bofur. He glanced over to the loft, but it was nothing but darkness. Which was less and less surprising the more Kili thought of it. Though Thorin was a bit gruff, and seemed harsh, he'd always had a soft spot for humor, and a warm spirit, which Bofur was simply full of. Especially in this intense situation, a dramatic person like Thorin was sure to act, well, dramatically. He found himself wondering what would happen once the quest was done. Thorin was incredibly unpredictable. He was also honorable, however, and he couldn't see his uncle putting himself into a relationship like that without good reason. Kili believed that they would be happy for a long time.

He let his gaze drop to Bifur. He seemed to be sleeping so soundly, but the young prince knew better. He never seemed to sleep well, and it always looked tired, though he did try to hide it. His eyes dropped now to the ground as he realized that Bifur tried to hide a lot of things. He was frustrated that he hadn't noticed it sooner. He wanted to feel close with Bifur. For whatever reason, he felt drawn to him, and the urge was strong.

Suddenly, he couldn't help but smile. He thought of teasing Fili about his similar attraction to Bilbo. However, the smile faded quickly, as he felt a strain of jealously flow though him. He wished he could be as confident as his brother. He seemed to have Bilbo in the palm of his hand the day after he mentioned that he found him slightly attractive. Of course, it had always been like that. Once Fili wanted something, he seized it.

Kili had never been so bold, and besides, Bifur was a bit different than Bilbo. The entire situation was different, though he wasn't sure that Thorin would approve of either courtship. Bilbo, for his race, and Bifur for his age, and ... problem. If Thorin even had time to worry about them with his own relationship blooming. Of course, it was wrong of him to assume Bifur even saw him that way. He took a deep breath, trying his best to come to any conclusion other than just leaving it alone, but he had none. Slowly, he stood, and decided some rest may help to clear his mind.

He made his way back over to the fire, expecting everyone to already be asleep. He was partially correct. Everyone was sleeping soundly, spread out around the fire. Even Fili and Bilbo had some distance between them, but Ori sat up, against the wall, writing away in the massive ledger he had brought on the journey. The young scribe looked up as Kili approached, and he gave him a light smile.

"Going to sleep, Master Kili?"

"I should." Despite his response, he sat beside Ori, watched the dwindling fire with little interest.

Ori watched him for a second, confused as to why he wasn't lying down as he had insinuated. He could see the thoughtful look on his face, and it was so out of place for Kili. He was normally so happy. "Are you alright?" He asked finally.

Kili looked up slowly, and gave him a little smile. "Of course."

Ori nodded, though he did not seem convinced. He kept his eye on the young prince, and his quill stopped moving, but then, his head turned quickly, and he started writing a bit faster. He did so for a few seconds, and stopped, seemingly happy with his recent addition. Kili watched him, but said nothing. Ori was always writing away in that book, and he wasn't too interested in it at the moment. Perhaps later, he noted, for it wasn't a complete bore to think about.

Of course, his mind was definitely elsewhere, and it was starting to really affect him.

For whatever reason, this quest was bringing something out in the company. Everyone seemed more open to one another. There was a closeness with everyone, but with others, it was something else. The only thing Kili could think to describe it was: fate. Which, he had never had much believe in. Perhaps it was the impending death around every corner, or perhaps it could be more. He certainly saw a change in everyone. Mostly for the good, he hoped. It made him feel even worse to think of his friends, and family unhappy in any way. He had to shake his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind, and he stood up so quickly, Ori almost jumped.

"I think I'm going to sleep now." He said to the scribe, who simply smiled at him, and nodded, before going back to writings. Kili found his pack easily, and as he set up his bedroll, he glance over his shoulder, one last time, to Bifur, who was still in the same position, sleeping deeply. He watched him for a moment, and tried desperately to understand why he was so ... interested in him, but no satisfying answer ever came to mind. He had to smirk, and shrug at the idea that "fate" might just be a thing, and it was working it's hand on all of them. He almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of it, as he snuggled into his bedroll. He made sure to turn away from Bifur. From everyone, in fact.

Perhaps all he needed was a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kili awoke, the rain had cleared, and the sun was just starting to shine it's way in pale rays through the windows of the massive home. He lifted up and stretched, yawning as he did. He looked around to see that everyone was still in place, at least around the fire. Bofur and Thorin were still missing, so he assumed they were still in the loft. He glanced over toward his brother, and the hobbit. They were sleeping near each other, but they were turned away, and there was something in the body language that made Kili wonder. Something wasn't the same.

As he was making a note to ask his brother about it, his eyes found their way to where Bifur had been sleeping, and instantly he realized that Bifur was no longer there. His head whipped around, scanning the room. Then at the far left side of the home, there was a small nook, with a bench made into the home, and there, by the window, sat the warrior, working away at his carving.

Kili was struck by how angry, and savage he had been the night before, and now, he was the calm, intellectual dwarf they all loved. He didn't feel nervous at all about approaching him. He was desperate to see that kind look in his eyes again. Bifur noticed him quickly, and there was a warm smile on his face instantly. He sat his carving down, and lifted his hands. /Good morning. Good sleep?/ The prince smiled, but did not answer him. He was just content with seeing him in his right mind. He climbed up onto the massive bench, and looked out the window at the dawn.

The young prince did not see Bifur watching him, a bit puzzled by his unusually quiet mood, but he was silent. He gave Kili the time he wanted to stare out the window at the morning, and start running his hands through his hair, preparing to fix it for the day. There was a majesty to him that Bifur only wished he could see. He was beautiful, but the way he kept himself reeled in, showed very well that he was completely oblivious to it. Then, Kili turned his head at looked right at the warrior's eyes. Bifur blinked once, but then they held the gaze for a moment.

Suddenly, Kili realied he was staring and shook his head and started stumbling over his words: "Sorry... I um..." He couldn't help but smile, but it was only a nervous habit. "How... How are you feeling?" He left his dark eyes fall, and started reweaving his braids. Then, he looked back up quickly, remembering he had to actually see Bifur to understand.

/Well./ He signed. He broke his gaze for a moment, and then looked back up slowly. This was normal for Bifur. Sometimes he would look down for a long time before returning to conversation. This morning, however, he seemed fairly grounded. /The morning is beautiful./

Kili turned to look again, and nodded. "It is... We'll probably be going soon."

Bifur simply nodded in agreement, and carefully brushed away some wood shavings from the bench. He was almost lost in the cloud that was his mind, when Kili's voice brought him right back to reality.

"Master Bifur... I have a question. If you don't mind, that is."

Bifur cocked his head a bit, but signed: /Not a problem./

Kil rubbed his hand together nervously, and sighed lightly before saying: "Why did you decide to join the quest?"

The artist gave Kili a confused look, and then had think quite deeply as to what his answer should be. He sat for so long, Kili was worried he had zoned out, and that he was at fault, yet again for an episode, but then his head shot back up, and his hands started moving slowly. The prince watched carefully, doing his best to understand. /Respect. Our leader. Thorin was in need. I am here to help him./

"That's it? No personal reason?"

/Loyalty./

Kili shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Imnes." ([being] loyal) He said softly.

The prince was almost startled at the sound of his voice, but it made him smile. "That's a good reason, I suppose." He said, though he couldn't shake the feeling that Bifur wasn't telling him everything. Of course, why would he? They weren't exactly close. He was about to look away again, when Bifur leaned forward slightly, and lifted his hands.

/It is an honor./

Kili bowed his head to him, and grinned brightly. "Surely, the honor is ours. As you can see, we're a bit shorthanded."

Bifur glanced around, and smirked. When his eyes made it back to the prince, he was staring out the window again, finishing off his braids, and his hair looked lush and soft in the morning sunlight. He had a slight smile resting on his face, and Bifur found himself transfixed. He had the eyes that Thorin had, though not the same color, they were the same shape, and the same radiance came from them. His look was soft, and inviting, but at the same time, slightly bold, and a bit intimidating. It didn't take much to tell that he was shy, yet talkative. The artistic warrior found a lot of things about him ... beautiful.

He wished, more than anything, that the thought wouldn't put such a knot in his stomach. The only people that he had remained close to after the accident were his cousins, and he had hurt them enough to know what he was capable of, and the thought of putting the prince at such risk made him ill. He was so innocent in his intentions, yet, Bifur knew ... it was in vain. To even be on the quest with him was dangerous enough.

Kili, on the other hand, was feeling much different. He felt happy, comfortable, and that was rare for him. As excitable as he was, company made him nervous. He had a skill for embarrassing himself, but for whatever reason, he did not feel that way with Bifur. He felt understood, and he felt his quirks were already forgiven. He had to let his smile grow at the thought of getting used to the feeling. He glanced over and caught Bifur's eyes immediately. There was a short pause, then he took a breath to speak. He only wished he could remember what he was going to say, but he was interrupted by the sounds of movement.

They both looked over to see Bofur and Thorin slowly making their way down the ladder to the loft. Kili glanced over to Bifur, and his cheeky mood got the better of him. "What do you think of that?" He pointed towards the couple as they made their way to the fire, slowly splitting apart as they walked.

Bifur shook his head, and lifted his hands, but only halfway, obviously signing just to Kili: /Nervous. Also, glad./

"Why nervous?"

Bifur held in his sigh as he realized that what he was going to sign was speaking more for just his cousin: /To be broken is easy. I worry for him, because we do not know the future./

Kili saw that the look on his face had changed. He was slipping back into that fog, but before he could make an attempt to bring him back out. Thorin announced that it was time to prepare breakfast, and ready for the day. Bifur jumped at the command of the king, giving Kili nothing more than a small bow, before jumping down, and heading over to begin breakfast, while the rest of the company recovered from sleep. As he left, Kili felt odd. He wasn't quite sure if he should count the conversation a success, but he was not unhappy. THe reasons may be unknown, but the one thing that he did understand was that when he was with Bifur, he felt comfortable. There were only very few dwarfs that gave him that feeling, all of which were family.

As he turned to stare back out the window, he contemplated the idea that he perhaps he should be more like Fili. Outspoken, and direct. In fact with Bifur, it may be better to be that way. He may need that extra push. Of course, the very thought made him have to catch his breath. That just wasn't in his nature. He wasn't exactly shy. His racing mind, and mouth, kept him from that, but he found that he always came off slightly awkward. He had certainly never impressed a female, and all of the males he had attracted never made him feel anything ... new.

"Morning."

Fili's voice made him turn his head, but the brothers never seemed to startle each other. He gave him a smile, but then looked back to the window. The elder prince jumped up on the bench, and followed Kili's gaze. It was the younger of the two who looked over first, remembering his earlier note: "I couldn't help but notice a bit more distance between you and our burglar."

Fili didn't look at his brother, but shook his head. "I'm not sure. One moment I felt very close to him... The next, he insists I maintain distance. I'm not sure if I said something wrong, or if he just isn't interested... or..." He trailed off, and let his head drop to stare at the massively sized window sill.

"Or what?" Kili prompted.

"It's odd." He finally glanced over, and his eyes were thoughtful, and a bit confused. "He seems to be ... pulling back."

"What do you mean?" Kili leaned on the wall, and tucked his knees to his chest. He listened to his brother closely, subconsciously comparing it to his own situation.

"When we speak... as long as it is general conversation... it's wonderful. I feel very drawn to him. He smiles at me. Looks into my eyes."

"That's happened before."

"Hush." Fili took a second to shake off his brother's cheeky comment. "He's just ... different. That's not what's important. It seems that every time we get to a point in the conversation where I want to compliment him, or ask more personal questions, he draws back. I can see it in his eyes. It's as if he flinches."

"What do you think that means?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"What's your goal anyway? Have you considered having that conversation with Thorin?"

"I have, but I'm not sure what the goal is. For now, I just wish he wasn't frightened of me."

"Of course he is. You could squish him."

"I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I. Maybe you're coming on too strong. Perhaps something happened in his past that is causing him to be fearful. Try to give him a little space and time."

Fili gave a scoff, not unlike Thorin. "We have very little of either."

Kili was inclined to laugh, but to forlorn look on his brother's face, kept him from doing so. He thought for a second, and then offered a secondary piece of advise, wondering if it was even the right thing, but he just wanted to give him a suggestion: "You could always ask him."

"About what? His past?"

Kili nodded.

"And offend him even more than I already have?"

"Perhaps, but maybe all he really needs is assurance."

Fili turned his head, his expression full of thought, and determination, but then it faded. "I don't know."

Kili did laugh then. "I've never seen you so flustered."

The elder prince's eyes shot up, and he gave him a taunting smirk. "Almost as obvious as your longing stare as Bifur left you."

Kili's jaw almost dropped, but he threw up his hands up. "Truce?"

"Truce."


	5. Chapter 5

The forest of Mirkwood was dark and fear inducing. Kili felt as if the company was going around in circles, yet getting deeper and deeper into the dense, foggy woods. Thorin was leading them, with Fili and Kili trailing behind him, as he had ordered. The brothers had wondered why he did not have Bofur near him, but they knew how secretive he could be, and they noticed how, every so often, he would look over his shoulder, and the brothers knew exactly what, or who, he was checking on. Bilbo walked behind them, still maintaining distance from the golden prince. Kili knew it wasn't the time to discuss it, but he hated seeing his brother so distracted. Bifur was almost directly behind Kili, but just slightly to the right, in the perfect position to step in front of him if need be.

Kili's vision was starting to blur slightly. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to fix it. It worked but only momentarily. He looked up to see Thorin starting to sway a bit. This was unlike his, normally very sturdy, uncle. The young prince looked behind him to see everyone sort of lumbering around. His eyes moved to Bifur, who, out of everyone, seemed unchanged by the odd spell of the forest.

He looked forward as Thorin ordered the company off of the path. Everyone dispersed. Kili wanted to object, but couldn't form a coherent thought before the company was spread out, making their way to the right of the path, following their king. For some reason, Kili didn't move from the path. He had a horrible feeling. He looked beside him to see Bifur standing still beside him. The trees behind the warrior seemed to be spinning. The prince closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, and when he opened them, Bifur was looking at him with concern. He lifted his hands and signed: /Something is wrong./

Kili nodded. "We shouldn't ... leave the path." He couldn't understand why he felt so dizzy. He couldn't even tell that he was swaying before Bifur placed his hands on the prince's shoulders to steady him. It was obvious that Bifur was either feeling none, or very little, of the intoxicating effects of the woods. Kili, however, was, and when the warrior placed his large hands on the prince, he felt waves of ... something go through his body. He couldn't help but catch his breath and step back quickly. Bifur gave him another concerned look and put his hands down.

"I'm sorry!" Kili said quickly, but before Bifur could respond the prince continued: "I just... I'm..." He trailed off and looked back up at the warrior. Something about the worry in his eyes, the way he had stayed behind when everyone else had pressed on, how he was patiently waiting for a jumbled useless response, it was overwhelming, and with Mirkwood's spell taking over his body, Kili couldn't hold back any longer. He moved forward so quickly, Bifur didn't even have time to react. He grabbed each side of the warrior's face, and pressed their lips together.

Bifur was shocked, and frozen, not sure what to do. Everything in him wanted to wrap his arms around Kili and let all the emotions take over, but he was noble, and this dwarf, no matter how beautiful, was the prince. Also, whatever this forest was doing to him had taken over, and he couldn't take advantage of it, no matter how badly he wanted to. He placed his hands on Kili's sides, and gently pushed him back. He lifted his hands: /We can not do this here./

"Don't say that." Kili stepped forward but Bifur stopped him by his shoulders.

/This place has done this to you./

Kili instantly started shaking his head. "No... I felt this way before..."

Bifur looked at the ground but knew he had to get a hold of himself and the prince before the company left them completely behind. He looked up and took a deep breath. /Not here. No time./

Kili felt a wave of embarrassment come over him, and suddenly he felt very emotional. He felt rejected. He knew deep down why the warrior had said what he did. He knew that in these dangerous woods it was not the time to be having a first kiss, or expressing such feelings, but the intoxication shoved those rational thoughts under the rug of emotion and hurt. All he wanted was to disappear. He could feel the tears coming, and as Bifur reached out to touch him again, he threw his hands up: "No. Don't touch me!" When the warrior's eyes filled with hurt, a whole new wave of guilt came over Kili. He crossed his arms around his chest, almost hugging himself "I'm sorry..." He turned on his heels and bolted in the direction the company had gone.

He ran quickly swatting branches and plants away from his face. How could he have been so stupid? He'd ruined everything. He'd taken a moment that should have been special and real, and he'd wasted it. He didn't give Bifur any choice but to reject him, by choosing the worst time possible, and he just knew he'd made an absolute fool of himself. He felt like such a child, and now he wasn't sure how he would ever face the artistic warrior again.

All the sudden he came to a huge clearing, and he froze as he saw movement in the trees. His eyes grew as he realized it was ... spiders! Giant spiders! The sight was sobering and almost instantly the fog of the forest lifted from him. He scanned the trees, watching the massive insects work on web sacks. A metallic thud in front of him made him jump, and when he looked, he noticed it as one of Nori's daggers. His blood ran cold as he realized that the sacks the spiders where spinning were filled with ... the company! He started backing away slowly, knowing he couldn't rescue them alone. As embarrassed as he was, he had to find Bifur.

He took a few steps, just about to slide back into the trees, when a strong hand gripped his shoulder and yanked him back. I almost cried out, but he saw Bifur's face, a finger to his lips, and he closed his mouth tightly. He dropped his gaze quickly, not wanting to look the warrior in the eyes, but was forced to at least gaze at his hands as Bifur signed: /Stay here./

"What?" Kili whispered.

/Stay safe./

"And what are you going to do alone? There are too many of them..."

Bifur looked down at him with that calm understanding the prince was used to, but there was a glint of sadness in his eyes as he lifted his hands. /I will distract them./ Kili didn't understand what he had said, and shook his head. /Save the company./ With that the warrior stood, and charged out into the clearing, letting out a fierce battle cry in Khuzdul.

"Bifur, wait!" But it was too late. He could hear the spiders trampling down from the trees. From his spot in the bushes, he watched as Bifur dashed passed the hanging web sacs, and disappeared into the woods with easily a dozen spiders following after him. Kili was frozen unsure of what to do, he wanted to follow after Bifur, certain that he was going to be killed, but then, as he heard muffled yelling and shuffling from the trees, he broke from his daze and rushed to rescue his comrades.

He climbed up the large tree, using his hunting dagger to help him. He reached the first sac and used the same dagger to split it down the middle, being careful not to harm the dwarf inside. Bofur gasped for breath, as Kili helped him from the web and onto the massive tree branch. It took him a moment to regain his senses and realize what had happened. He looked around quickly, and the prince knew, or at least thought he knew, what he was looking for. "The spiders are gone, but we have to hurry. Bif-"

"Where's Thorin?" Bofur interrupted.

Kili had to take a moment and look at all of the swinging web sacs. "I'm not sure. Come on, we'll find him."

The toymaker and the prince split up, cutting each dwarf free frantically. Kili barely took the time to check on anyone, even his brother. The only thing on his mind was what could be happening to Bifur. Once he finally cut down the last sac, he found that everyone was accounted for except for their burglar. For a brief moment, he thought of something other than Bifur, as he looked over to his brother, who was desperately scanning the trees from any sign of the hobbit. Finally, Fili rushed to his brother, knowing he was the only one who hadn't been trapped in the sticky web cocoons.

"Kili, have you seen Bilbo?"

The young prince looked down as he shook his head, not wanting to see whatever horrible look that was going to come across his brother's face.

Then Bombur spoke: "What about Bifur?"

"He distracted the spiders. We have to help him!" Ignoring Thorin's call, Kili turned and dashed into the forest. The company quickly followed him.

Kili pulled his bow around, and prepared an arrow, listening carefully, hoping to hear some, any, sign that the warrior was alright. Suddenly, he came to a large river of flowing water, and slid to a stop just at the edge. He looked around, desperately searching for any sign of Bifur, but he heard, and felt, nothing. He looked in every direction as the company finally reached him.

Thorin walked up and stood beside him, but said nothing. Then the king turned his head to the right quickly. "This way." He said, and dashed into the trees. No one questioned, and followed him. After running a short distance, Kili started to hear the sound of trampling spiders, the swish of a blade through air, and the unmistakable sound of Bifur's war-cry.

Once they came upon the site, three of the spiders lie dead, and Bifur was fiercely battling several more. The company charged in. Kili pulled his arrow back as far as possible, and let it fly, landing perfectly in the head of the spider closest to the warrior. It screeched, and curled, rolling like a tumble weed. Bifur dodged it, and as he appeared clearly to the prince for the first time, Kili caught his breath. His eyes were wild, his hair stood on end, and the prince knew instantly that he was not in his right mind. He was once again witnessing a violent episode and the dwarf rushing head long into a bundle of colossal spiders was not Bifur.

The company made quick work of the remaining spiders, but more could be heard scurrying through the trees. As the current battle ended, Bofur, and Bombur rushed the warrior, just he turned to face them, sword still at the ready, eyes still blazing. Bombur, with the accuracy of someone who had done so countless times, parried Bifur's sword, and bumped him with his massive stomach. The warrior flew back but landed on his feet. Bofur flew by Bombur, and kicked his cousin in the chest, but Bifur was agile, and stopped himself from sliding, and in the time it took Bofur to regain his ground, and Kili to arrive close to the fight, Bifur swung his sword around, over his head, and straight down toward the toymaker.

The company all lunged forward, as Bofur turned, closing his eyes, trying, in vain, to block with his own sword.

A large metallic sound rang through the forest. Bofur opened his eyes to see Thorin, standing in front of him, his sword connected with Bifur's. The king let out a loud yell, as he pushed back with all his strength, still only swatting the warrior's blade away, and causing him to slide back only a foot or so. Bofur scrambled to his feet, as Thorin stood directly in front of him, sword out in a defensive stance.

"Bifur. Stop this." The king said in a very threatening tone. Kili dashed toward them, ignoring Fili as he yelled for him to stop. He knew Thorin did not want to hurt Bifur, but he would not hesitate if he came that close to harming someone, especially Bofur, again. Bifur, shifted his stance, and Thorin gripped the handle of his sword, preparing to counter, if need be. The prince ran as fast as he could, and slid in between them, back to Thorin and face to face with the warrior.

"Kili!" Thorin stepped forward, and grabbed his shoulder, but Kili jerked away from him.

"Bifur..." Kili held up his hands and walked towards him slowly as if he were approaching a wild animal. His heart was thumping against his chest, knowing that so much was hanging in the balance. "It's me. Everything's ok." Bofur tried to run around the king, but he stopped him by the back of his shirt and put him behind him again. The king took a few cautious steps forward. The prince noticed Bifur's crazed eyes shift to something just behind him. Kili froze, and Thorin took the opportunity to lean forward, arm outstretched for Kili's shoulder.

Suddenly, the warrior let out a loud, terrifying roar, and charged forward. Kili braced for the impact, but Bifur passed just to left of him, and thrust his sword right for the king's chest. Thorin managed to jump back just enough to avoid the blade, running into Bofur, but the tip of the weapon still managed to flick the fur lining of his cloak. The company stood in a stunned silence, as Bifur readjusted and rushed Thorin again. The king stood firm in front of Bofur, held his sword firmly, and it ended up connected with the warrior's blade making a large, dangerous, X between them.

Kili whipped around, and tried to rush back into the fray but was stopped by an arm around his waist. He knew without looking that it was his brother. He instantly started fighting him, trying desperately to pull his arm away. "Stop!" He pleaded, "He knows it's me! I can stop him!"

"Are you crazy?" Fili yelled.

"No..!" Kili tried again to push his arm away, but Fili turned and tossed his brother away from Thorin and Bifur. The prince instantly stood, but his brother, and Bombur blocked his path. He looked over their shoulders to see Thorin doing everything he could to defend without becoming offensive, but the warrior wasn't holding back at all, slashing and slicing at the king's chest. Then, from the corner of his eye, Kili saw Bofur rush Bifur from the side. "Bofur!" Kili called out, but just as his name left the prince's lips, he tackled, a distracted, Bifur from the side.

Unintentionally, the warrior's head connected with a decent sized stone sticking out of the ground, and with that, it was all over.


End file.
